Drabble
by Yaminisa
Summary: Simply different drabble, mostly Ace x Zoro but may have different couple.(I suck in summary -.-' )mostly rated T and if not I gonna say it ( isn't it most like warning then a summary).
1. Open Area

**Drabble: Open area**

**Paring: Ace x Zoro**

**UA**

**Warning: Weird sex song while playing video game.**

* * *

-Ah~! Ah…no~!Ah~!Fuck~!

-Zoro, no sex in the living room, please.

-But, it's not my fault, Dad, it's him.

-What are you doing?

-Let me go you perv!

-Which pervert?

-HIM?

-Ace?

I get my hands up in defence mode, it wasn't a question. I was accusing me and, for one time, I was innocent. The step get closer and Mihawk appear looking at me (if glance could kill I would be dead). How did he know that I was sitting there? I sit on the sofa while Zoro was (after an hour) up, playing Prince of Persia Warrior Within trying to escape the Dahaka.

-Get out of my way, barrels.

-That's the pervert? Asked Mihawk, pointing the screen, making a strange face.

- Aye!

-We need an open area.


	2. Double Meaning

**Dabble: Double meaning**

**UA**

**Parinig: no one but a Sanji x Zoro joke**

**Warning: Sex Joke**

* * *

-Diner time-

-those eggs are evil, said Usopp poking the said eggs.

-They are not evil; they just don't have taste, Franky answer.

-No, they taste somethings: Shit, say Zoro whit a sour face for trying to eat the eggs.

You should be accustomed to swallow sour things, said Sanji mockingly.

-Yeah, remember yesterday, at midnight, in the dark. Ero-cook isn't just for show. Smile Zoro.

-Don't forgot that I have my appointment tonight Zoro. Add Robin

- What the hell are you at night? Ask Nami not really willing to know.

-I'm a whore. How do we say that for a guy?

-A whor, Luffy try.

-No a who, Usopp laugh

-What are you talking about, Chopper ask innocently

-just some jokes, Zoro answer.

-.-.-.-

-So for the lab you must by carful because the **_unknown _**_**su****bstance**_ can _**splash**_ everywhere if you are not and you gonna have to restart because you did it_ **to fast**_. Also you need to be sure that the **_shaft_ **doesn't _**wobble**_. The teacher explain stare at the two boy that the back.

-Zoro, Sanji, is you all right, he finally asked

-Yeah... pfff, they answer trying to suppress a laugh.

-Ok, so you need to place the burette a little in the hole so it won't waste the liquid.

-yeah, right in the hole and no waste, Zoro whisper to Sanji.

And so go the science period.

* * *

**That was inspired by a day that we have. I do sex joke whit one of my freind. I did one dabble but it was M so I write this one. And for wobble this word in french is the same one that we use for jerk off when it's translate. The eggs at school really taste nothing.**


	3. Dark X-mas

**OK here the new chap LITTLE THING BEFORE YOU START READING**

_when write like this: tought of the present._

normal is: the flashback

_just italic :action in the present._

**I know normaly it's the other ways but DON'T QUESTION ME**

**Do not onw One Piece and all that thing!**

**WARNING: almost rape, language and happy ending. **

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness sounds me, the only light coming from a street lamp.  
_If I have know what was going to happened at first, I'm sure that I would have walk faster._  
I walk slowly to calm myself and let the snow hit my face, my green hairs protecting my eyes from her.  
_It was Christmas when I first meet ya_.  
I hear a sound coming from the bar just behind me.  
_I was new in the city so I didn't know it could change (got lost)._  
Drunken guys fallow me and they stop me at the lamp street  
_I didn't know I was at the bad side of the city: the poor one._  
They start talking no-sense while I was trying my hardest not to beat some asses.  
_I just had a fight whit Perona and she hit a sensitive point._  
Just when I was going to beat them up, one of them touch my ass.  
_I was a virgin back then so…_  
I froze not even thinking of just slap him. He said something, his so called friends laughed and he kiss me.  
_My first kiss… but that nothing compeer to what they want to do next._  
In a fraction of second all my clothes were off and we were in a small alley.  
-Hey is a rich bastard, one of them said  
-We should keep him and ask…, I know what he was going to say but one who looks like the chief interrupts him  
-NO! I'm gonna keep him.  
_He whisper in my ears: You're gonna be my good little slut, so why don't ya start now?_  
Whit the help of his friends, he got me on my hands and knees and put that disgusting thing of his in my mouth.  
_I did the first thing I could think of: I bite the hardest I could_.  
Kicking me away he put out a gun, ready to fire.  
_And then you appear… My knight in shining armor…_  
Before we could understand what was going on they were unconscious.  
_«Are you alright» you said. I only nod screaming in my head: DO I LOOK I'M ALRIGHT,IS THE SITUATION CAN MAKE YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT._  
You drees me and take me bridal style to your apartment, everywhere would have been better then here anyways.  
The first time I sleep in your bed…  
_You said you're name just the morning after, perhaps you did before but I was asleep then._  
_It's take you long before you said why you where there: you had fallow me when I past in front of your apartment 30 minutes before, you where a stalker (but you didn't want to be one you just couldn't help yourself)_  
Sanji

-What are you doing, you ask me caressing my shoulder.  
-Just remembering how I meet you, I respond kissing you.

* * *

**And an happy ending (at first Zoro was supose to die from suicide but hey it's X-mas!)**

**Hope you have a merry christmas and don't be afraid to ask for something if you want to.**

**Love you !**


	4. No housework

**Yo I'm back and this is a new chapter!This one is shorter I think.**

**Couple: AcexZoro**

**Warning: Almost sex( I guess)**

* * *

My hands slowly start undoing is belt, making sure to touch his hard on and being reward by some timid moan.

-Please Ace, not here!

I look up at him: he's way too sexy for his own good. His tan shin making his red cheek even redder, his green hair trying to hide his lustful eyes, his lips were half open and saying such obscenity, as I stoke his private trough his trousers, make me harder if it can. But I understand he don't want to fuck on the kitchen's desk…

-I'm home! Ace time to work!

Or maybe it's because I totally forgot that it was suppose to be a plan to escape the sprig housework that «dad» want me to do.

-Ace, you're better not trying to hide, remember what append last time…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I don't care, go upstairs, upstairs. If Mihawk know that I see his boy nude, I lost an other arm, Shanks said and whisper the last part to himself.

I grab Zoro and go to my room. Shutting the door after us, I gently pin him against the door, marking him in the neck. I could hear him swearing and insulting me, how can he swear that much?

-Hey, Zoro, why don't you use that talent mouth to make us feel really good?

* * *

**Thanks for reading it!U can ask one if you ya next time!**


	5. True or Dare

**This one is really I like so much writing it! In this one we have many couple!**

**Couple: AcexZoro, LuffyxNami, FrankyxRobin and Usoppxsomeone-you-chose!**

**Rated:M**

**Warning: Sex question and sex and IPod ture or Dare question(That's evil)**

_Italic is when reading the true or dare!_

* * *

-Hey I fell like playing true or dare, Usopp said.

-We could play but it's always the same question, Nami retorted.

-Zoro have an application on is IPod, I hear him play whit Ace last night, Luffy told.

-Babe, do you still have it? Ace ask kissing him in the neck.

-Yes and stop kissing me for a second.

-Let's play, let's play, let's play! Luffy and Usopp chanted.

Everybody sat in a circle (in clock sense Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro was sitting on Ace's thigh (he didn't want but was force)) and wait for Zoro to write the name. After a few «Fuck you, I write Sanji and not D'Anjou. » he finally manage to do it.

-Ok, Love-cook first, true or dare?

Ace whisper something in Zoro's ear but no one could suspect it was bad for everyone, they just thought that Ace was a perv and Zoro blush because of what pervy thing he said( except Robin (because she know all)).

-Dare

-Not that bad, _lift your shirt during 5 seconds, _Zoro read.

Sanji lift is shirt during the time whit no problem but did excuse himself to the ladies.

-Luffy, true or dare?

-Dare!

-_Show slowly your boxer lining to Robin, _he read again.

-What append if I don't wear boxer? Luffy ask not embarrass at all.

-You don't do anything, Ace said.

Nobody was talking except the D. brother and Robin was laughing, hiding her mouth politely behind her hand

-Robin

-Truth, please swordsman-san.

-Before I read it, it was Ace idea to put it to the max.

-But you DID it, Ace said smiling.

-Anyways the question is: _Do you use sex toys? If yes, which?_

-Handcuff, vibrator and whip.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Sanji, I'm hungry

-I think we have meat, Luffy, for the moment he is in shock.

-Usopp?

-T-True…

-_Do you prefer sexual relation or oral sex?_

-Well, uh… sexual relation…I guess?

-Nami!

-True

-_When is the last time you have sex?_

-This morning…

-WHO DARE TOUCH NAMI-SWAN!

-SHIT! DAMN IT! Fuck!

-I guess it's your turn Zoro-Chan, Ace laugh.

-What! I HATE THAT GAME!

-_Describe when and how you lost your virginity,_ Ace read while Zoro was still swearing, and the good thing is that you have something to answer.

He gets up and go search for some beer.

-In one minute I think that «drunk» me gonna say it!

2 minute later «Drunk» Zoro was there to answer

-So, It was at my place. He enters my room by the window and well… we fuck and at morning Dad was not happy at all so Ace almost get kill.

-Describe more, Nami ask.

-What? Ok so, well he enter, seduce me, I did a blowjob, I ride him and he fuck me senseless that all. Hey, my IPod battery is dead.

-What 2 o'clock in the morning?

-Well, ok Nami, Robin takes the guess room. Luffy and Usopp can sleep in the same room no? S…

-Or I could sleep whit Luffy in the Luffy's room, Robin and Franky in the guest room, Usopp and Sanji in the living room and you sleep whit Zoro…You don't really care don't you?

-In fact, no. Do what you want and yes we are gonna close the door that time.

-.-.-.-

- Room

-Stop fucking slapping in the wall, you can go that when you have sex, you know.

-just calm down I was almost asleep.

-Room

- I agree whit I'm they Do slap hard.

- They still young, my archaeologist.

- Room

-What are they talking about?

-I don't know this is why I hate sleeping in the living room.

- Room

-You don't give a fuck don't you? Next time we are going to you're place so I can do what I want to you.

-Isn't it what you did last night and this night before they start?

- Room

-Please more!

Ace's room

-That's it, LUFFY STOP NOW! OU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE HOUSE TOMORROW SO STOP SLAPING IN MY WALL! FUCK NAMI IN THE BED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WOULD DO!

Guest Room

-You win, how do you always know all?

Living room

-Nami-swan!

-You really are going to be the forever alone, Sanji you are the only one not in couple if we forgot Chopper and Brook.

* * *

**If you have problem to understand the true and the dare I'm sorry I have some dificulty to traduce( brain dificulty) and hope you enjoy and I'm happy if you like it so far and for La Whimsical Mochi I'm gonna read it, I just didn't have time yet(I hope it's you and I don't got the wrong person) SO SEE YA!**


End file.
